Way of Difference
by SYuuri
Summary: -- "It must be something to meet someone identical to that kind of a boyfriend." Post Wild Wild West. TK. xX Oneshot Xx


**Way of Difference**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Who owns Hannah Montana? Yep, that's your answer. **

**A/N: It's a one-shot of pure fluff and marshmallow. Blame the PMS. **

**A/N2: I know that there're already several post-Wild Wild West stories out there, but I just wanted to do something light and fun *smiles* **

**

* * *

**

"Are you alright?"

Tommy pulled back half an arm length to look at her. "Shouldn't that be my question? I wasn't the one who got flunked back in time."

Kim's lips curved into a small smile. She intertwined their fingers together, thrilled when he held on just as tight. "True, but I know you. Sitting back and letting Billy and Alpha do their jobs wasn't really your thing," She then leaned over to whisper over his ear. "Though let me tell you a secret, my boyfriend had a tendency to have messiah complex, and while he's not as bad as some people who were disillusioned with the need to be the ruler of the planet or whatever, knowing him as well as I do, he'd probably beaten himself up for not able to do anything. Like I would ever blame him for not being a rocket scientist."

The White Ranger chuckled bashfully before favoring her with his trademark lop-sided grin. "It must be something to meet someone identical to that kind of a boyfriend."

Kim wiggled out of his embrace and moved to straddle him, silently grateful to have changed into a pair of jeans. She couldn't think of a better way to spend this evening than being with Tommy, snuggling on the back of his truck with their ole little city Angel Grove sitting before them. Overhead the stars were shining down in the cloudless sky and it was quiet, safe for the occasional howl of the owl. She needed this time alone as much as she knew he did, and hopefully, they would go to sleep better tonight.

"It was kind of amusing to know that your great great great great grandfather was also doing what you're doing now."

"Holding you?" Tommy asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

The Pink Ranger swatted his chest playfully, laughing nonetheless. "No silly, trying to make the world a better place. At least now _we_ know where you inherited that complex from," She added teasingly. Tommy respected her strength and ability to take care of herself while at the same time wouldn't blink twice to come to her rescue when the time called for it. It was altogether sweet and frustrating, but she thought she could handle being a damsel in distress if Tommy was her knight in shining armor. "And to tell you the truth, you two were not that look alike anyway."

"Really? Do tell?"

She gently caressed the skin of his forehead. "The White Stranger had a faint scar just above his right eye. It's an old one, just like an indentation you'll get when you have chicken pox. We know that you never had it before. Not yet anyway."

His delighted and amused laugh brought a smile into her face and she instinctively clung tighter to him. She had come really close to lose him today, something her brain was still trying to process and get over with. "Okay, what else?"

"The color of his eyes was darker, almost blackish." Kim said, gazing at Tommy's deep brown eyes, as always finding them calming and intoxicating. Then she winked, her eyes filled with mirth and hilarity. "And his eyelashes were definitely normal, unlike yours." It was no secret that she was envious of her boyfriend's _abnormal_ long luscious lashes.

Her laughter was contagious and he soon joined in. "May I know how on earth did you manage to know all these things?"

Kim shrugged and ran her fingers through her caramel tresses. "He was like your twin, Tommy. I guess it's only natural that I paid that much attention."

"So much that you fainted in his presence," The table was turned and it was his turn to make her blush crimson. "At least _we_ know now that my bloodline definitely has that kind of effect on you. Always have been."

"Yeah, just like it's obvious that you boys cannot resist my charm." Kim fired back, flipping her hair back over her shoulder to add a greater effect.

"Touché."

Not planning to stop her comparison anytime soon, she reached over, grabbed the souvenir she had brought home and swiftly plopped it on his head. "The White Stranger totally made the Stetson work. You? Not so much."

"Well, I'm glad that you seem to have a really good time now." Tommy remarked when his laughter abated, his warm eyes sweeping over her lovely face fondly.

Grinning a smug and satisfied smirk, Kim cupped his chin and tilted his head up, shivering when feeling him draw her near. "You know what else is different?" Her voice had dropped no more than a breathy whisper. She could see the answer reflecting in his eyes, yet he shook his head. Closing her eyes, she slowly inched her face closer until their lips touched and met in a kiss as tender and loving as all their kisses were. One of his hands eased away from her waist and trailed up to stroke her cheek as their lips swaying back and forth. There's also neediness and possessiveness unlike they'd ever experienced before. A way to convince themselves that they were both real, in the flesh, and not going to leave anytime soon. Never, hopefully.

They were more than a little breathless when the kiss broke, but identical contented smiles tinted their faces.

"I probably should've kissed him, you know, to compare notes." Kim sassily said, holding his gaze still.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe next time when I get sucked on another time hole."

At the reminder of his nightmare not so long hours ago, his face fell. His arms tightened on their own accord, nearly making her flinch. "Not. Gonna. Happen." Tommy solemnly vowed.

"Tommy, that was a joke."

His eyes were almost pleading and she felt her heart sinking into her stomach. "Let's not jinx it, okay?"

"Promise."

For a while they were just sitting there, simply holding each other and enjoying the feeling of being in love and together. Kim shifted until she sat sideways on his lap and rested her head on his chest, hearing his solid heartbeats thump against her ear. In the midst of comfortable silence, she took his hand and played with his fingers. "His hands were like yours though; large, strong, callused and scarred, yet they also possessed a sense of gentleness. You're both good people."

Tommy pressed a kiss on her head. Coming from her had made it all the more matter to him. Deciding not to continue dwelling about the 'what could have been', he tilted her chin up until she was looking directly into his eyes and tipped his hat. "I guess I should start working on the twang, huh? What do you think, _darlin'_?" His effort to imitate a southern gentleman didn't fail to crack her up.

"Beautiful would be just fine, thank you very much!"

"You sure, Ma'am?"

Kim giggled, shaking her head at his silliness. "Um, one more thing. Do you happen to have a mole on your left cheek, because the White Stranger surely ha-,"

Tommy pulled her into a kiss before she could finish her sentence. Kim sighed happily. She certainly wouldn't object being exposed to this much of affection. "Maybe we should have Alpha checked you, Beautiful. The way you're acting has started to worry me."

She stuck her tongue out, but it was difficult to pretend to be upset when his mood had gotten much better. Kim cupped his face in her small palms and asked again, "Are you alright now?"

"Never better, Kim, never better."

* * *

**:) Hate it? Love it? Let me know. **


End file.
